


The (Soft) Squip Enters

by valetudinarian



Series: Soft!Squip AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Michael has the new philly pride flag patch, a patient being, also you can pry short jeremy out of my cold dead hands, and he is proud of it, dont realize it??, it wants nothing but to be kind, its just so soft, like they like each other but, so these two boys are pining at this point, soft!squip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valetudinarian/pseuds/valetudinarian
Summary: In which Jeremy Heere gets a Squip to help him be more confident, but he didn't quite expect the human personification of kindness out of it.





	The (Soft) Squip Enters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of writing I did for the Soft!Squip AU by @sinisterspooks on Tumblr! Guys check the ask blog @softsquip it is a really really good! Enjoy :)

_“You got quick?” Jeremy asked, tilting his head to one side as Rich looked at him with intensely, a faint glimmer of mischief in his light brown eyes. He reached and put a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.  
_

_“Not quick, Squip. It helps you be more... Chill. Be more confident in yourself, it has the key to being happier.”_

Jeremy Heere was not the kind of person to just take odd pills, but he already spent four hundred dollars, there was no going back now. He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt a careful hand on the sleeve of his blue jacket. 

Michael Mell has been Jeremy’s best friend since Elementary, it didn’t matter what they were going through, they were always together. Peers at the school like to tease them and call them a couple because they were constantly by each other’s side as if the two had been glued to one another. 

“Dude, I don’t want to be nagging, but... Are you sure that this is safe?” Michael looked concerned, glancing at the long pill between his friend's slender fingers. It was pastel pink in color like a soft cherry blossom. Jeremy moved his head up to look at the other’s face, take in his worried features. Michael always made the same face whenever he was thinking, a face that gave him a strong sense of home. With lips pressed tightly and his brown eyes searching as his eyebrows knitted together. A little strand of hair always managed to fall onto his forehead, tickling his smooth caramel skin. 

Jeremy quickly looked back down at the pill in his grasp, hoping he wasn’t caught staring for such a prolonged period of time “Uh, well, Rich said that it will help me be more confident in myself? So...”

“Since when was Rich Goranski a trusted source? He’s been a major jerk to us all year.” Michael raised an eyebrow at his best friend as he leaned up against the wall of the mall bathroom. He looked amused, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The red jacket was covered with various patches, including a pride flag on his arm. 

Jeremy laughed and said in a teasing manner, nudging the other boy’s arm softly “Since when was Michael Mell so concerned about drugs?” Jeremy reached for the Moutain Dew in his hand. The pill wasn’t a drug really, but he loved to tease the other as much as he could.

“Well, down the hatch, I guess.” He cupped his hand to his mouth and tilted his head back, swallowing the long pill and washing it down with the green, carbonated drink. He could hear Rich’s voice sternly echo in his ears “You have to drink Moutain Dew to activate it, the regular kind.” 

After a minute of silence, Jeremy realized that he didn’t know what he was expecting to happen, but he stood there with his eyes fixated on the bathroom floor. “Well, anything?” He heard Michael ask quietly, moving closer to Jeremy without even realizing it. 

There was a sudden warmth that filled his stomach, and a bit of a headache, but other than that there was nothing “ I feel really warm, actually. Like I just drank a shit ton of coffee or something.” It felt like the pill left a trail of heat when he swallowed it. 

Michael visibly slumped, disappointed as a quiet “oh” left his lips. He shrugged his broad shoulders and place a hand on Jeremy’s own scrawny shoulder “ I knew it was a scam dude. You know what, since I feel bad for your naive ass, let’s get stoned in my basement” A cheeky grin spread on his face, his laugh lines appearing as making his eyes scrunch up behind his thick-framed glasses “I can hear Apocolypse of the Damned calling our names.”

The shorter boy rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Michael “Yeah, I jus-” 

Like a bolt of electricity, a pain shot up Jeremy’s spine and he had to brace himself against the bathroom wall. The tile felt so cool against his hot skin “What the hell?” He gritted through clamped teeth. 

“Jer, are you alright-” 

“ _Please excuse the mild discomfort_.” A soft a reassuring voice filled Jeremy’s head. As soon as the voice entered his mind, however, the pain seemed to seep out of him slowly. Heat spread from his stomach and traveled all throughout his body, he made a soft noise as his heart, throat, and lungs filled with the most pleasant feeling. It reminded him of when Michael and he would play in the snow as kids only to be greeted with cups of the most heavenly hot chocolate. 

“ _Just relax, accessing procedure almost complete_.” 

Jeremy stumbled a bit and held onto Michael’s thick frame, lifting his head to look at the empty space between them and the sinks “I’m alright, I think it’s working though... Oh, my God, I feel so...” He trailed off in a pleasant hm, his eyes fluttering softly. 

“ _Process procedure complete_.” 

He opened his eyes and cocked his head as a figure started to phase into reality, almost like an image being buffered into a frame. It was surreal to look at, it was kind of like a portal being ripped into their world and creating something that obviously only Jeremy himself was seeing. Michael didn’t say anything about it. 

Color. It was made of so many colors. There were soft yellows and pinks, blues also blended into its form like a gradient. Its eyes were the brightest blue he has ever seen in his life, it reminded him of a cloudless sky on a sunny day. There was a pink collar around its neck, a few lines of bright yellow on it that seemed to teem with energy. Its face was soft, features smooth and almost reassuring. Looking at it made Jeremy feel safe and calm.  

“Jeremy, what is it? Did it work?” 

Jeremy couldn’t answer, all he could do was stare at this tall figure as it raised a hand in a little wave, eyes scrunching up as it smiled and said:

“ _Jeremy Heere, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor... Your Squip. My primary function is to help you love yourself_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will be writing more one-shots and short writings for the AU, so stay tuned. Also, I love comments so please feel free to leave some if you want or visit my Tumblr @valetudinarian !
> 
> Edit: All of the comments are giving me life thank you guys so much!! :O


End file.
